


Prisoner Transport

by legitimate_salvage (ifinkufreaky)



Category: The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance/submission, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Seduction, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, choose your own genital adventure, depending on which version you read, dirty talk using some choice rape culture phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifinkufreaky/pseuds/legitimate_salvage
Summary: Imagine you are a prisoner on the Rocinante, and Amos/Peaches are your jailors.You can't help but seduce them both.





	1. The Seduction

A tiny dark-haired girl bends her head over your leg, attaching a heavy ankle monitor. Until quite recently, you had been the head of the largest pirating fleet outside the Sol system. Now, you’re a prisoner on the famous _Rocinante_ , being escorted to stand trial on Medina station. Some kind of political stunt to try and prove the legitimacy of the new order. Fine by you; just gives you more time to plot your escape. “You guys have had prisoners on your ship before,” you guess, given the odd-yet-effective security measures they have been explaining to you.

The handsome brute against the wall chuckles for some reason, but when you look up at him he’s staring at the girl at your feet. “Yeah, Peaches here knows the routine pretty well. I’m just sticking around to make sure you go along calmly.” He shifts slightly, flexing the prominent muscles of his crossed arms. He was introduced to you as ‘Amos’ and you could tell immediately he was not to be fucked with. Which kind of made you want to fuck with him.

“This thing will let you into the galley, the exercise room, and the cabin level, and not anywhere else,” ‘Peaches’ says helpfully, turning a pair of breathtaking brown eyes up to meet yours, as she explained what she was coding into the restraint. “But all the cabin doors will be locked to you, aside from the one you’re assigned.”

“So then there’s no chance I could surprise you in your bunk, huh?” you ask, deploying your most charming grin. You are rewarded with a blush and a shy smile from the little beauty. You kind of expected to get slapped. Interesting.

“Hey,” the big guy growls, warning in his voice. “Don’t be trying to get too comfortable, Captain Hook.” It wasn’t a very clever nickname for a wanted pirate like yourself, but you could work with it.

You lift both hands, indicating how harmless you are. “You got it, big boy, but if you ever want me to take you to Neverland, you’ll know where to find me.” Flirting’s kind of a reflex when you’re nervous; people reveal a lot in their reactions and it often makes them easier to manipulate.

A thoughtful look passes across Amos’ stony face, then he shrugs and turns away. “You got this, Peaches?” She nods. “Fitting came loose during launch, it’s bugging me. I’m gonna go lock it down. Be back in a bit.”

“Sorry, did I offend your boyfriend, Peaches?” you ask her once the door closes.

She freezes and blushes again at your words. “It’s Clarissa. And it’s not like that.”

“But you want it to be like that,” you say, leaning in like you two are close confidants. This was going to be a long boring ride if you don’t stir up some kind of amusement.

Clarissa looks at you for a long moment, then you see something in her relax. “Well, since I can’t talk to anybody else about this…”

You nod sympathetically, urging her to go on.

“We’ve slept together. A few times now. But… I don’t know how to talk to him about it, and he never brings it up. He still treats me exactly the same as before, so I don’t really know what we are to each other. I just wish he would… look at me differently, you know?”

“Make him jealous,” you suggest instantly. “Nothing kicks a man in the ass to stake his claim already, like a little jealousy.” You have no clue if it’s good advice, but a plan is starting to form in your mind.

“How?”

You sit back, a crooked smile on your face. “What if you and I were kissing, when he came back in here?” It was a bold proposition, but you found those usually worked best for you. The sexiest thing in the universe was confidence, and you have that in spades.

“That’s ridiculous,” Clarissa says, but she’s flustered now. You can tell she’s considering it, playing out the scenario in her head.

“Think about it,” you say lightly, lacing your fingers behind your head. You’ve all got a couple of dead weeks of transit time, it seems very possible she’ll crack if you play this right.

Her burly companion comes ducking back in the doorway, saving Clarissa from having to respond. “Cap says this is a good time to take the prisoner up to the galley, no one’s using it right now.”

“So, it’s gonna be ‘keep the prisoner away from the crew,’ then, just you two as my jailors?” you ask, feigning insult.

“Looks that way,” Amos bristles. He’s seen how flustered you made his Peaches, and you find his protective anger quite cute. “If you get too annoying I can always make you real comfortable in the airlock for the rest of the trip.”

“I’ll let you get me comfortable anywhere you like, sailor,” you reply tartly, arching an eyebrow.

Amos stares back at you for a moment, unreadable. “Good to know.” Then he gestures through the open door. “Let’s get a move on.”

He’s not responding to your flirtatious words the way you expect. That’s okay, you know other ways to feel somebody out. As you walk past Amos’ broad chest you pretend to stumble and fall against him. Amos’ arms lock around you instantly, not like a lover but like a practiced fighter, controlling your body and bringing you in close. Making sure you would have no leverage to if you tried to throw a punch.

Now you’re sure you wanna get into this guy’s bed. The easy strength in his arms sends heat flooding between your legs, as you relax against him and give him your best bedroom eyes.

Something shifts in Amos’ gaze, and you feel his chest heave in a sudden, deep breath. You’re sure if your hand had landed in the right place you would have felt his cock twitch. You give him a knowing smile before he’s pushing you away again. “Down the hall,” he growls, grabbing the cuff of your jumpsuit and giving you a little shove in the right direction. Which only makes the whole scenario hotter. You may be a U.N. prisoner, but things are looking up.

If you were about to be fucked by Earthers, might as well start by getting fucked by these two.

*****

It only takes Clarissa a week to decide to slide into your room ten minutes before they’re due to escort you out for your daily exercise. “So, that idea you had the other day…” she starts timidly.

You’ve been working on seducing her the whole week, a suggestive look here, a warm compliment there. And now, the payoff. You smile and slide to the side of your crash couch, making room for the hot little brunette.

Clarissa’s acting shy, but you can see in the way she licks her lips, and bounces less than gracefully onto the couch beside you, that she’s eager, too. Your hand runs up the outside of her arm as she settles in, looking nervously at you. “I’ve never… done anything like this.”

“What, fucked your prisoner?” you joke.

Clarissa giggles. “You could put it that way, sure.”

“I just wanna have some fun,” you say, “but if either one of us starts to feel weird, we’ll stop, right?”

“Yeah,” Clarissa says, smiling sweetly at you. “I’m not the kind of person to take advantage of someone.”

“I know you aren’t, sweetheart,” you say, then lean in and kiss her.

Clarissa kisses just as earnestly as you expected. Both her hands are on your cheeks and her sweetness is killing you immediately. You start to think Amos is crazy for not locking this down, too. She has abandoned all that shyness, and now she’s pressing you into the crash couch, climbing into your lap. You run your hand over her collarbone, slide the zipper of her jumpsuit open so you can kiss your way down her chest.

When Amos opens the door Clarissa is moaning into your mouth as you squeeze both her tits through her undershirt. You meet his eyes with a grin like the cat that ate the canary. You can see by his stance that he thought you two were fighting at first, and stopped himself just before intervening violently. Clarissa whips her dark hair over one shoulder, turning to look at him. Her face looks flushed and guilty.

Amos’ hands clutch at the air, then he lifts them, fingers splayed. “Sorry to interrupt,” he says amiably, starting to back toward the door. “It’s exercise time now, but if you two want a little privacy…”

“You want in on this, Amos?” you counter before he gets back out into the hallway.

Clarissa’s eyes dart to you in surprise. You turn back to her and raise an eyebrow, letting a playful smile twist your lips. _You don’t mind sharing, do you?_

Amos has stepped forward again, and shut the door behind him. You can see the heat creeping into his face, though he’s still trying to be good. “What’s going on here, Peaches?” he asks, ignoring you for the moment.

Clarissa surprises you with the most adorable giggle. “I don’t know, just having a little fun. You wanna play too?” She’s still straddling you. She runs her fingers through your hair while she waits for Amos to answer.

The big man moves in a little closer, looks down at you in a very unprofessional way. You watch his eyes run over your intertwined bodies, Clarissa trying to help sway him by running her own hand up your chest, pulling your lower lip lightly between her teeth as she looks up at Amos.

Amos looks squarely at Clarissa. “You know this could be a trick, right? Catch us with our pants down and try for some kind of escape?”

You think quickly. “Maybe you’ll feel more comfortable if you restrain me?” you ask Amos, a naughty challenge in your eye. “I promise I’m not trying to do anything but fuck, but I’ll let you tie me up first if that’s what it takes.”

Amos grunts and cracks the first genuine smile you’ve ever seen out of him. Looks like you hit upon something that he likes. “Yeah, that seems like the wisest course of action here,” he says, affecting the swagger of a man about to abuse his power. “Get up.”

Clarissa frowns. She doesn’t realize the game, yet. “Amos, I don’t think that’s actually necessary…”

“Sure it is,” he tells her, darkening eyes still locked on yours. “You want me to, don’t you y/n?” He pulls the wide metal cuffs that they put on you for transport from off his belt loop.

Clarissa looks back at you and smiles, finally understanding. She rolls off so you can stand up, shivering a little under Amos’ gaze. He knows he’s intimidating as fuck and now that he knows you’re into that, he’s exaggerating it even more. “I think you can agree, Peaches, that this prisoner has been giving us way too much trouble lately. It’s time we finally did something about it.”

He wasn’t even making that part up; you had been teasing and fucking with Amos all week too, hoping to stoke the exact kind of fire that you’re seeing in his eyes right now.

“Hmmm,” Clarissa answers him, pacing around you from the other side, “yeah, I think you could definitely say this one’s been asking for it.” Her hand slides over your ass, then gives you a slap just a bit harder than playful.

Amos is behind you with the cuffs, palm sliding over your shoulder. “Hands behind your back, prisoner,” he growls into your ear. When you don’t comply fast enough, he grabs you, forcing your elbows to meet behind your back.

Did he realize where he just put your hands? You reach out and find his cock right there, already stiffening. You wrap your fingers around his shaft and squeeze. You hear his breath intake sharply.

“Wait,” Clarissa says. “That jumpsuit has to come off _before_ the cuffs go on, or everything’s going to be a lot more difficult.”

Amos reaches around silently, unzips you from neck to crotch in one practiced movement.

_If you have female parts under your jumpsuit, proceed to chapter two_

_If you have male parts under your jumpsuit, proceed to chapter three (the action in both chapters is identical)_


	2. Female bits version

Clarissa is rubbing herself against your chest, pushing your sleeves off your shoulders and peeling the bottom of your undershirt up. She’s nipping lightly at your neck, then Amos is kissing her over your shoulder as they work together to strip your upper body completely. You keep one hand rubbing in a loose grip over Amos’ cock while you bring the other around to caress around Clarissa’s tiny waist and over her ass. This is probably your last chance to get a good feel of that surprisingly luscious roundness.

All too soon Amos is forcing your arms behind your back again. You fight him just a little, enjoying how easily he’s able to overpower you before closing the cold metal over your wrists. “That’s better,” he says, ghosting his lips over your neck and shoulders.

This cuffed position has forced your chest up and out, thrusting your breasts out into the slightly chilly air of the room. You know you look fucking fantastic like this and evidently Clarissa does too; she’s staring at your tits and your nipples harden as soon as she runs her fingertips over them.

Amos stays behind you; after locking the cuffs down he let your hands find his dick again and he seems pretty happy grinding slowly into your grip while watching you and Clarissa make out. After a minute he’s reaching around you and working Clarissa’s top off as she rubs herself hungrily against your body.

As soon as her round little breasts are free you duck down to attack them with your mouth. This pulls your hands away from Amos but he doesn’t seem to mind, he’s coming around to Clarissa’s side and peeling the rest of her clothes off, until she’s wearing nothing but some little red lace panties. “Damn, Peaches,” he murmurs into her ear, then something else that you don’t quite catch as he runs his hands proprietarily over her curves.

“So, Amos, what should we do with this cute piece of ass right here?” Clarissa asks, lifting your face away from her chest with caressing hands. It’s surprisingly hard to take the active role you’re used to, with your hands locked behind your back. Might as well roll with it. You rub your cheek into her palm like a cat.

“I’m up for just about anything,” you say, already half in love and wet as hell.

“Do you eat pussy?” Amos asks, pinching Clarissa’s nipple idly at the same time. You can’t tell if her moan came from his words or his actions.

“Like a champ,” you grin, and can’t help licking your lip at her.

“Go lay down on the crash couch,” Amos instructs Clarissa, escorting her along with one arm as he grabs the back of your neck with the other.

“And I can already tell that you like dick,” Amos says to you as he forces you to your knees. Clarissa sits on the edge of the couch and helps Amos out of his clothes as he’s pushing your head into his crotch. He pulls his thick cock free and presses it against your lips. You swirl your tongue around him and then try to take as much of it as you can as he groans in pleasure. His hand is buried in your hair, guiding your movements as you bob over him.

“Amos, are you going to share?” Clarissa pouts after a few minutes.

He pulls your head back and you look up at the gorgeous girl on the bed. “I haven’t forgotten about you, sweetheart,” you say, and Amos lets you climb up to join her. Your stomach flexes tight with the effort to lean over and kiss her with your hands still stuck behind your back.

Amos’ hand lands on your cuffed wrists, recognizing your predicament. “Alright, are you going to be good?”

You twist around to look him in the eye. “Probably not,” you wink, “but I’m not trying to be anywhere else right now.” You mean it, too. There’s no way to escape the _Roci_ right now, mid-flight and without any contact from your people, anyway. Even if there was, you’d definitely be making sure you all got to come before you tried anything. This was just too good.

Amos unlocks the cuffs and pushes you down over Clarissa’s body. “Now you’re gonna take real good care of my girl Peaches, here,” he instructs. You crawl overtop of her and she starts kissing you hungrily again. Amos is pulling your jumpsuit the rest of the way off, taking your underwear with it. You kiss down Clarissa’s chest, over her belly, then she’s scooting up so she can press your face between her legs while you’re kneeling on the edge of the couch.

You feel two big hands running over your thighs and your ass, and then thick fingers are rubbing circles over your clit. Clarissa starts moaning softly as you run your tongue over her most sensitive parts. You and Amos both settle into steady, teasing rhythms, and you idly wonder who is going to make who come first.

As you suck down on Clarissa’s clit, Amos’ fingers roll over your entrance, then start pressing inside, stretching you. “What do you know,” he exclaims suddenly, “I actually have a condom in my pocket. Do you want me to fuck you, y/n?” he asks.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” you growl, then start sliding two fingers of your own into Clarissa.

She arches her back and presses her hips back into you. “Keep doing that, but don’t you dare take your mouth off of me again,” she commands. You’ve never been topped by two people at once before; you think that you could definitely get a taste for this.

You groan into Clarissa’s skin when you feel Amos pressing himself into you. He pauses once he’s fully in, then puts one hand up on your shoulder and starts sliding in and out, slow and deep. You hope Clarissa likes the vibrations of your voice because you don’t seem to be able to stop moaning for him as the intensity keeps rising.

As Amos fucks you harder it becomes more and more difficult to keep your mouth on Clarissa like she’d asked. You’re jostled off and pause to catch your breath, only to be punished by a hard slap across your ass. “What did Peaches say,” Amos growls. “You’re not coming until she does. Get back to work.” His words are harsh, but he shows mercy, slowing his pace so you can have a chance to concentrate on what you’re doing.

It’s not long before you feel Clarissa tensing up around your fingers, her hands scrambling in the sheets. A few more solid strokes of your tongue and she falls over the edge of her orgasm with a feminine little wail, legs locking over your shoulders. You feel Amos respond to the sound of her coming, losing his own rhythm for a moment before pressing into you harder. He definitely loves her, and you truly hope in that moment that you’re helping the two of them work things out between them somehow with this. And if not, you resolve to try by more conventional methods for the rest of the trip. You’ve got fuck else to do, anyway.

Then, you have to admit, you forgot about Clarissa for bit. While she’s rolling around in post-orgasmic bliss, Amos is pulling you up and pressing you against the wall, pushing himself into you at a more intense angle as he reaches around to rub your clit again. “Is this what you wanted, you little slut?” he grunts into your ear as pounds into you, finishing you off. You come through gritted teeth, grateful Amos is strong enough to hold you up as you lose all control. Your body spasms with warm little aftershocks as you try to relax through his last staggering thrusts as Amos comes silently inside you.

Amos leans his heavy body against you for just a moment’s rest, then pulls out slowly and sits down on the edge of the crash couch. You let your spent body slide down the sleek padded Martian Navy walls, rolling your head up to idly watch Amos carefully pull the condom off and fling it into the recycler. Clarissa’s arms slide up around him and she hugs his back, staring over his shoulder at you.

“Thanks,” she says, a little shy again.

“Any time,” you say with a wink. “This is gonna be a long, boring flight otherwise.” You lean back against the wall and close your eyes. “I think that counted as my exercise break,” you quip, and enjoy the contrast of two chuckles trickling down from the crash couch, one high and one low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! (the next chapter is the same content but if you have a penis)
> 
> let me know if you find any weird errors, I posted this kind of fast.
> 
> Also let me know how you feel and I'll do more of these!


	3. Male bits version

Clarissa is rubbing herself against your chest, pushing your sleeves off your shoulders and peeling the bottom of your undershirt up. She’s nipping lightly at your neck, then Amos is kissing her over your shoulder as they work together to strip your upper body completely. You keep one hand rubbing in a loose grip over Amos’ cock while you bring the other around to caress around Clarissa’s tiny waist and over her ass. This is probably your last chance to get a good feel of that surprisingly luscious roundness.

All too soon Amos is forcing your arms behind your back again. You fight him just a little, enjoying how easily he’s able to overpower you before closing the cold metal over your wrists. “That’s better,” he says, ghosting his lips over your neck and shoulders.

This cuffed position has forced your chest up and out, showing off the lean muscle you work so hard to maintain. You know you look fucking fantastic like this and evidently Clarissa does too; she’s staring at your abs and your nipples harden as soon as she runs her fingertips over them.

Amos stays behind you; after locking the cuffs down he let your hands find his dick again and he seems pretty happy grinding slowly into your grip while watching you and Clarissa make out. After a minute his hands are reaching around you and working Clarissa’s top off as she rubs herself hungrily against you.

As soon as her round little breasts are free you duck down to attack them with your mouth. This pulls your hands away from Amos but he doesn’t seem to mind, he’s coming around to Clarissa’s side and peeling the rest of her clothes off, until she’s wearing nothing but some little red lace panties. “Damn, Peaches,” he murmurs into her ear, then something else that you don’t quite catch as he runs his hands proprietarily over her body.

“So, Amos, what should we do with this cute piece of ass right here?” Clarissa asks, lifting your face away from her chest with caressing hands. It’s surprisingly hard to take the active role you’re used to, with your hands locked behind your back. Might as well roll with it. You rub your cheek into her palm like a cat.

“I’m up for just about anything,” you say, already half in love and hard as hell.

“Do you eat pussy?” Amos asks, pinching Clarissa’s nipple idly at the same time. You can’t tell if her moan came from his words or his actions.

“Like a champ,” you grin, and can’t help licking your lip at her.

“Go lay down on the crash couch,” Amos instructs Clarissa, escorting her along with one arm as he grabs the back of your neck with the other.

“And I can already tell that you like dick,” Amos says to you as he forces you to your knees. Clarissa sits on the edge of the couch and helps Amos out of his clothes as he’s pushing your head into his crotch. He pulls his thick cock free and presses it against your lips. You swirl your tongue around him and then try to take as much of it as you can as he groans in pleasure. His hand is buried in your hair, guiding your movements as you bob over him.

“Amos, are you going to share?” Clarissa pouts after a few minutes.

He pulls your head back and you look up at the gorgeous girl on the bed. “I haven’t forgotten about you, sweetheart,” you say, and Amos lets you climb up to join her. Your stomach flexes tight with the effort to lean over and kiss her with your hands still stuck behind your back.

Amos’ hand lands on your cuffed wrists, recognizing your predicament. “Alright, are you going to be good?”

You twist around to look him in the eye. “Probably not,” you wink, “but I’m not trying to be anywhere else right now.” You mean it, too. There’s no way to escape the _Roci_ right now, mid-flight and without any contact from your people, anyway. Even if there was, you’d definitely be making sure you all got to come before you tried anything. This was just too good.

Amos unlocks the cuffs and pushes you down over Clarissa’s body. “Now you’re gonna take real good care of my girl Peaches, here,” he instructs. You crawl overtop of her and she starts kissing you hungrily again. Amos is pulling your jumpsuit the rest of the way off, taking your underwear with it. You kiss down Clarissa’s chest, over her belly, then she’s scooting up so she can press your face between her legs while you’re kneeling on the edge of the couch.

You feel two big hands rubbing over your thighs and your ass, and then thick fingers are scooping up your balls, running over your shaft. Clarissa starts moaning softly as you run your tongue over her most sensitive parts. You and Amos both settle into steady, teasing rhythms, and you idly wonder who is going to make who come first.

As you suck down on Clarissa’s clit, Amos’ fingers roll over your asshole and you moan, letting him know you’re interested. “What do you know,” he exclaims after teasing your entrance for a minute, “I actually have a condom in my pocket. Do you want me to fuck you, y/n?” he asks.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” you growl, then start sliding two fingers of your own into Clarissa.

She arches her back and presses her hips back into you. “Keep doing that, but don’t you dare take your mouth off of me again,” she commands. You’ve never been topped by two people at once before; you think that you could definitely get a taste for this.

You groan into Clarissa’s skin when you feel Amos pressing himself into you. He pauses once he’s fully in, then puts one hand up on your shoulder and starts sliding in and out, slow and deep. You hope Clarissa likes the vibrations of your voice because you don’t seem to be able to stop moaning for him as the intensity keeps rising.

As Amos fucks you harder it becomes more and more difficult to keep your mouth on Clarissa like she’d asked. You’re jostled off and pause to catch your breath, only to be punished by a hard slap across your ass. “What did Peaches say,” Amos growls. “You’re not coming until she does. Get back to work.” His words are harsh, but he shows mercy, slowing his pace so you can have a chance to concentrate on what you’re doing.

It’s not long before you feel Clarissa tensing up around your fingers, her hands scrambling in the sheets. A few more solid strokes of your tongue and she falls over the edge of her orgasm with a feminine little wail, legs locking over your shoulders. You feel Amos respond to the sound of her coming, losing his own rhythm for a moment before pressing into you harder. He definitely loves her, and you truly hope in that moment that you’re helping the two of them work things out between them somehow with this. And if not, you resolve to try by more conventional methods for the rest of the trip. You’ve got fuck else to do, anyway.

Then, you have to admit, you forgot about Clarissa for bit. While she’s rolling around in post-orgasmic bliss, Amos is pulling you up and pressing you against the wall, pushing himself into you at a more intense angle as he reaches around to wrap his hand around your cock. “Is this what you wanted, you little slut?” he grunts into your ear as pounds into you, firm strokes with his hand finishing you off. You come through gritted teeth, grateful Amos is strong enough to hold you up as you lose all control. Your body spasms with warm little aftershocks as you try to relax through his last staggering thrusts as Amos comes silently inside you.

Amos leans his heavy body against you for just a moment’s rest, then pulls out slowly and sits down on the edge of the crash couch. You let your spent body slide down the sleek padded Martian Navy walls, carefully avoiding the spot where your cum stuck to the bulkhead. You roll your head up idly to watch Amos pulling the condom off himself and fling it into the recycler. Clarissa’s arms slide up around him and she hugs his back, staring over his shoulder at you.

“Thanks,” she says, a little shy again.

“Any time,” you say with a wink. “This is gonna be a long, boring flight otherwise.” You lean back against the wall and close your eyes. “I think that counted as my exercise break,” you quip, and enjoy the contrast of two chuckles trickling down from the crash couch, one high and one low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you find any weird errors, I posted this kind of fast.
> 
> Also let me know how you feel and I'll do more of these!


End file.
